Circuit boards are used in a wide variety of applications. In many cases, a circuit board is secured within an enclosure. Securing a circuit board within an enclosure can be a time-consuming process that can also require additional parts and/or other materials. Thus, securing a circuit board to an enclosure, while necessary for a device to function properly, adds to the cost of that device.